


touch too much

by truthhurts (cicadas)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 'Mr. Stark' Kink, Dirty Talk, Embarrassment, M/M, Masturbation, Masturbation Interruptus, Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 15:27:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16767853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cicadas/pseuds/truthhurts
Summary: Peter jerking off in his guest bedroom was not what Tony expected to see when he went to check in on the boy at night.





	touch too much

Peter is quiet.

Always has been, in school and conversations and especially when having...alone time.

  
He was never truly certain if May would knock when coming into his room, or if she'd wake up randomly in the middle of the night. Thanks to his Spidey Senses, he could hear every breath and sniffle that came from her room, and if that didn't heighten his anxiety - plus it was kind of a turn off.  
He didn't dare put headphones on to block out the noise, God forbid he be walked in on by May, not having heard her coming.  
So, his solution? Keep his mouth shut. He stuffed his shirt in his mouth and kept tight control of his breathing. Any noises that came out of his mouth were high-pitched and strained, his soft whines buried in the fabric between his teeth.

  
He knows how to keep quiet.

  
This is exactly the reason Mr. Stark walked in on him with his hand on his cock, bucking his hips up into his fist.

  
He'd stayed over at the compound after a mission - an all-day chase through the city after some self-proclaimed villain. Happy offered him a lift home by the time they got back, well into the night, but Stark had insisted he stay. He'd call May, it'd be fine, you go sleep it off, kid.  
After hours of tossing and turning, riled up from the fight, Peter figured jerking off might help, as long as he stayed quiet. It wasn't like he was in Tony's personal bed. It wasn't weird, he'd be fine.  
He was close, having worked himself up to release with hard, fast strokes. Just a few more seconds and he would've been finished, then the door opened.

"Mr. Stark?" Peter squeaked, scrambling to cover himself with the covers.

Tony stared at him, seemingly unphased by the sight of the embarrased, naked teen.

"Having fun there, Pete?"

Peter balked. "What- What are you doing in here?"

"Well I came in to check on you, make sure you're alright - couldn't hear anything so I figured you were asleep"

"And you came in anyway?!"

"Had to be sure," Stark said, eyes raking over the boy's body.

Peter blushed under his gaze, self-conscious of how he looked in the low light.

"Well, I'm- I'm fine Mr. Stark, I was just--"

"Jerking off in my guest bedroom?"

Peter froze. He couldn't lie - Mr. Stark would be able to tell. He wondered if he could see the outline of his hard cock beneath the sheets. He moved to cover his erection with his hands for good measure, but Tony stopped him.

"I didn't say that was a bad thing. But I gotta know...You've got quite a mouth on you, kid- Why is the bedroom the exception?"

Peter froze. Did he really just ask that?

Tony's tongue darted out over his lower lip and he stepped closer to the bed. "Pretty thing like you has gotta make some gorgeous noises."

Peter's breathing picked up at the words, unconsciously jutting his hips forward into the sheets.

"Come on, Pete, I've heard you rile up some of the most dangerous guys in the city with that mouth." He put a knee up onto the mattress, leaned forward a little, and yep, holy shit that was Mr. Stark's hand cupping his groin throught he fabric of the sheets.

Peter bit off a whine that worked its way up his throat, resisting the urge to push forward into the heat of the man's hand. "Mr. Stark, please..."

  
"Please, what, baby?"

  
Peter didn't even know what he was asking for, just knew that he wanted it, god he wanted it.  
The hand squeezed at him tighter. Peter wanted the sheets gone, he wanted those rough hands on him, touching him. Needed it.

"Please," He repeated, pushing his hips forward just slightly, tentatively.

"You want to get off, Petey? That what you want? I can feel you twitching under my fingers. Were you thinking about me fucking you while you touched yourself, baby?"

Oh, fuck.

"Do you like me talking to you like this? You can answer me, Pete."

Peter swallowed, trying to wrap his head around what was happening right now.

"Yes,"

Tony's brow raised.

"Yes...?"

"Yes, Mr. Stark, yes. ...Please touch me, sir." Peter rushed out, blush blooming across his already pink cheeks.

Tony smiled, and pulled the sheet back from Peter's half-covered body, but he didn't put his hands on him. Instead, he leaned closer until his mouth was pressed against the boy's ear.

"I'll touch you, Pete. I'll use my hands on you, make you come for me...but you've gotta do something for me- no, no, not that. I want you to let out all those noises you've been keeping in. I'm sure it's been hard, jerking off in that tiny room with your aunt so close. But it's just you and me here, now, and I wanna hear those pretty fucking moans of yours, alright?"

"Fuck, Mr. Stark- okay, yeah." Peter said, breath coming out in pants. He was harder than he had been in a very long time, cock straining against his belly, wetness around the head telling him he's started to leak pre-cum.  
Tony reached a hand down, finger swirling at the head to gather up the fluids there.

Peter's body jolted at the shock of it, a small "Ah!" leaving his lips.

At the sound, Tony wrapped his fingers around the boy's shaft and worked his hand back up to the head in one smooth stroke.  
Pete shuddered, feeling a whine build up, ready to swallow it down- but then, he didn't have to.

"Hnn, ah, fuck," he let out in a whisper. His hands fisted in the sheets.

  
Tony looked up at him, eyes hard and intense.

"Good boy, Pete," he praised, and started to jerk him in earnest, setting a pace that had Peter bucking up into his fist- he was already so close from his previous near-orgasm, and the man's hands were so large they covered him entirely.

Peter didn't even notice the low groan that bubbled up out of his throat as he tossed his head back onto the pillows.

To his surprise, Tony matched it, letting out a grunt of his own as the boy fucked his fist.

"Fuck, you're so gorgeous, Peter," He said, leaning down to lick a hot stripe up the column of the boy's throat.

"Let's see if I can make you scream."


End file.
